Jace and Clary One shots
by HarryPotterMortalInstruments
Summary: A collection of all-human clace stories.
1. Chapter 1

**authors note**

 **Okay guys, I want to make a collection of one shots about have and clary(clace) in an all human version but I need ideas of you and requests on what to put in to the one shots and what they should be about. Also what sort of pairing should ther be in the one shots. I'm also pointing out that they might start of with a different pairing eg. Clary and Simon or clary and Sebastian. They will then gradually become clary and jace. And also in some stories Sebastian might not be a bad guy like in the books only for the purpose of the story. In others Jonathan might be included in. I just want to say that so I don't get reviews along the line of Sebastian isn't like that lalalla...**

 **-wiki xo**


	2. Sister best friend

**_My sisters best friend_**

 ** _Characters belong to cassie Clare_**

Jace POV

I was sitting at the lunch table with selfie clinging onto me. God I hate her. She's so annoying. I sleep with her once and straight away she thinks we're in love. God. I look at Seb, my best mate since 1st grade. He rolls his eyes and smirk. I smirk back. I look around the cafeteria for my sister, I swear if smeliorn or Sherman are near her I will murder them. I see a flash of red and immedietlh know who it is. Clary fray. Jonathan Frays little sister and my sisters best friend. I've known clary since Isabelle started kindergarten they became friends instantaneously which till this day I don't understand. Yes maybe I do have the worlds biggest crush on her but she seems to hate my guts. I follow her until she sits at a table with Sherwin and Izzy. She smiles. God she has a nice smile.

"Jaceyyyy." Seelie whines.

"What do you want seelie?"

"Come to the janitors closet with me," she says battening her eyelashes, honestly the nerve of this girl.

"Maybe later."

"Please Jacey." I don't know what to do to stop her until I see keelie sit down. Yes flirt with keelie. I let out a low whistle , "looking good ke."

She smiles,"you too wayland," I wink at her and nod my head towards the direction of the school. She knows what I mean. I take seelies hands of my arm and walk out of the cafeteria, not before noticing the glare Clarys giving Keelie.

Clary POV.

"Jaceyyyy." I hear a high pitched squeal, ugh that girl needs to sort out her priorities she's so annoying, I can tell by Jaces face he isn't enjoying it either.

"So clary how's your art project going?" Asks my BestFriend Izzy.

"Fine I guess I've got two more lessons on it and then the week break to finish it so I guess I'll be okay." I shrug. I look over at the popular stable to see jade and keelie walking of, I glare daggers at keelie when mace turns around ,shit, I whip my head around but I know he noticed oh god.

I look at Izzy and Simon and see that they are having a full on argument about what's better Harry Potter or Star Wars. Even though Izzy doesn't look it she is a full blown fan girl which shocked both me and Simon when we found out to say the least.

"Clare you should talk to him you know, I can see that you like him and he likes you aswell."says Iz

"Izzy who are you talking about?"

"Jace." I freeze,Jace and Izzy are adoptive siblings so they know a lot about each other but this, this is ridiculous!

"Iz this is Jace were talking about."

"I know anyway, your coming to mine, we're going to do homework at the pool."

"Izzy I practically live there of course I'm coming over." My brother Jonathan and I spend a lot of time at the lightwoods because our parents are always working or traveling. They don't give to shits about us in over words. And we've been told more than enough. Mum and dad never really wanted kids so thay don't even care. Honestly though there's a year difference between Jon and I, there's some bloody evidence that they didn't think much. Mayrse and Robert practically raise us, we're always at there and I think of Iz and Alec like my sibling, then again there's Jace who I 'hate' the sight of. There also was Max, he died when he was 7, he had cancer and he faught so bravely, everyone thought he was going to make it. I've never cried so hard as I did along with Iz at his funeral.

"What bikini should you and I wear then Clare's?" Asks Izzy.

"I don't know I'm thinking the black one, with the cut outs on the bottom,high waisted?"

"Ooo yes they're cute on you."

"What about you Iz?"

"I'm thinking my white one with the blue ombre?"

"Ooo yes that ones so cute." I exclaim.

Now I was never one for clothes, heels or anything girly, that's until I joined the cheer squad with iz of course the girls love us because of the fact Izzy and I are both practically siblings with him so we can tell them all about him and we love the gossip. Honestly we may be a quiet bunch but we have ears. We caught Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn are together. Keelie and Seelie didn't believe us for weeks until someone got a picture of them making out in the janitors closet. I sighed as the bell went, last period, art, the class I share with the one and only Jace Herondale.

Jace POV

After a good make out session with Keelie, I walked towards my art class to see clary already sitting there with her sketchbook, honestly that girl has so much talent it's unbelievable, no wonder she's put with the older ones, I don't think she'll stay here longer though she'll be in the class with the year above me soon.

"Alright little red," I say to her smirking as I get to the class,

"Fuck off Herondale I'm not in the mood for you snide comments about my hair today." She hisses at me.

"Aw what's wrong red?"

"Fuck off."

I was about to reply when the teacher walked in, he started talking but I wasn't paying attention I was looking at Clarys phone while she was on it, something to do with art that he probably assigned, that's when I noticed she got a text, of Izzy, saying that she will be getting changed in the outside bathroom next to the pool. She coming round, and they're going to the pool oh god murder me.

I think about what to do to miss seeing clary at the pool for the rest of the lesson. God now what am I going to do. Clary. Half naked. In my backyard. God what did I do?

-time skip- at the lightwoods-

Clary POV

I was in the outside bathroom getting changed when I heard the door open. I quickly tied my top up and turn around to see Jace standing there. Oh god.

"Ummm..hi Jace."

"Um hi Clare's."

"Clare's what happened to red eh?" I asked I asked putting my hand on my hip. His eyes followed my arm and then went up and dawn my body a few times before he muttered,"fuck this." And walked up to me. His lips crashed on mine and I swear I moaned out load. His hands went down to my wait and my hands wounded in his hair. God it was so soft. I love his hair. The kiss really quickly got heated. He picked me up holding my thighs my ankles locked around his waist, he put me up on the sink and ran his tongue on my bottom lip, I grabbed him enterance qui queer than I though possible.

We were split apart by the door slamming open and a squel, Izzy was running around screaming "My OTP is real ,ahhhhh, clace for ever!"

I laughed and looked at Jace he looked back at me and whispered, "you don't know how long I wanted to do that Clare's."

"I wanted it for so long aswell."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes." He smiled and took me of the sink and placed me down. He placed a kiss on my head and walked out. I couldn't help but smile after him.

No ones POV.

Of course no one knew that a year later Jace and Clary would still be together and Jace would have muttered I love you in her ear while they were at homecoming or taht two years after that he would ask her to marry him when they were on their holiday at Hawaii for their three year anniversary. No one knew that three months after their big white wedding clary would find out she was pregnant. Izzy didn't know that her and Simon would eventually get married. A year after Clarys and Jaces wedding Alec would meet Magnus. Or that Jace would be a owner of a huge company.

Of course all this only happened because they let it happen

-end-

 ** _I loved writing this! Opinions? What should I write about next any ideas?_**

 ** _-wiki xo_**


	3. Best Friends

Jace stared at Clary, as she drew in her sketchbook. Her small hands moved smoothly and fluently against the irritating sketch paper. He sat across the desk, sitting comfortably on the corner of his bed. Clary his best friend,on the chair near the window. He began to stare at her red hair, the sun illuminating every strand. She looked gorgeous. She was his best friend since first grade and he's been in love with her since 8th of course everyone but her could see that and he didn't know why.(AN I know I know this is so cliche but whatever.)

"You're staring at me," she interrupted. His eyes, locking with her. He smiled, his genuine smile that was saved only for her. One of his witty, comments were about to escape his lips, he tried so hard to refrain himself it was unbelievable. Finally he came up with,

"I think I'm aware of what my eyes are looking at," he replied, simply. Clary scoffed .

Her attention returned to her plain sketch book. Her eyes moving along with her pencil. She finally stopped and took a deep breath. Her hand ran through her fiery locks as she let out another huff. She looked up at Jace and gave him a small smile with a shrug.

"So now you acknowledge my existence," he said with fame anger. Clary giggled. Jace smiled at the fact he was able to make her laugh again. He scooted back to the edge of the bed and leaned against the wall, legs stretched out. Clary found herself standing up and walking towards the golden-haired boy, sketchbook held tightly in her hand.

She sat down next to him, hands on her lap. His arm wrapped around her, firmly. Her head dug into his shoulder. He smelled of soap and sunlight, as he always did. Her fingers circled the spine of her iciness of the metal sent a shiver down her back. Jace felt Clary wince. He looked at her, then decided to ignore her sudden movement.

"What'd you draw?" he asked her, a . She opened her book to the page she was last on. It was Jace. She captured every detail of him. The light reflecting of his face and hair and the tiniest amount of the tattoo that was peaking from underneath his t-shirt.

"This is amazing," Clary blushed, bringing a nice red color to her cheeks. She took his large hand into tensed at the contact. Clary pulled away and sat up straight, back against the wall.

Jace stood up and walked over to his DVD collection to avoid the awkwardness. His fingers scanned through the cases of movies, touching every single one. His finger finally stopped on a movie. He pulled it out and lifted it up.

"Want to watch this?" He asked her.

"The fault in our stars?" She retorted. Both eyebrows raised, "you know I've watched that more enough."

"Well, don't girls like this stuff? Isabelle said, and I quote," he began. Clary rolled her eyes. "'Girls like this fluffy, crap, where love is real, and the guys are gentlemen.'"

"Did you just insult yourself?" The redhead smirked. She expected him to have a dumbfounded expression, but no, his face remained how it was.

"Yes, men are pigs, but we make up for it with our dashing good-looks and luscious hair. I mean, by the Angel, Clary, aren't I the most attractive guy you've ever seen?" Jace questioned. Clary threw one of his pillows at her Bestfriend.

"Oh yes, as I recall, you called yourself, 'Stunningly attractive.' Am I right?" . She looked at the movies.

"Wait a minute. Why do you have Titanic?" She interrogated.

"No reason," he replied, dismissing her quickly. "So pick."

"Ugh fine!" She looked through the movies a few times before pick mockingjay part 1. They sat and. Watched the movies when hanging tree started. She sang along with it and he couldn't believe his ears, her voice was beautiful, gentle yet strong and it his such a meaning he couldn't believe it. In this moment he couldn't believe that he could have this girl in his arms.

.

Jace looked at the girl in front of him. Clary was glorious. She's so sweet and gentle, but strong at the same time. Their eyes locked, once again. Jace grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her to him.

They kissed. His hand on her hip and her's on his shoulder. Clary felt a surge of electricity up her spine as his hand pushed her closer to him. Their bodies pressed together. She ran her hand through his blonde locks.

The space in between them was unbearable. She looked at his face, then smashed her lips into his once more. Their kiss, more intense than ever before. Their arms around each other, holding themselves.

Clary pulled away from him again. She stared into his golden eyes. He reached for her hand and held it. The simplicity of the moment was perfect.

Perfect.

He couldn't believe that the way they finally kissed was because of one song. 'The Hanging Tree.'

He knew that this was their song from then on.

The next day they found a tree made a tyre swing and carved our hanging tree into it. It would always be their tree. The tree they spent days at. The tree Jace proposed at and the tree Clarys and Jaces daughter would meet her other half 20 years later...

Ahhh I need ideas on what to do help please! Any ideas PM them or just write it in a review

-wiki xoxo


	4. Unlove you

_**Important...this is NOT my story. It belongs to dru-girl and I do have permission of her to use it!**_

Clary POV

This hurts… it hurts so much. Having to sit here and watch how he acts around her. Listening to her laugh at something you said to her makes me cringe. It makes me cringe because I want to be the one laughing with you, I want to be the one hanging on your arm like she does, and I want to be the one having you look at me like you look at her. I just wish it was me…

Every moment I've spent sitting here in the back ground makes my heart break a little more. I've sat here longing for you for so long that I'm sure my heart is in a million pieces. For so many years I've been by your side, through thick and thin, I have never once thought about leaving. Until now that is… I had never once thought of leaving until now. I've taken as much as I can manage. I can't sit here and watch you date other girls, I can't sit here and watch you kiss them, and I can't sit here anymore because I begin to imagine what else you could possibly be doing with them and it makes me sick. I've lasted this long because every time you'd find a new girl I knew you were never serious about her… but this time I think that you've finally found someone that captivates you. I think you love her and I can't be around to see where you'll go from here with her.

This is going nowhere… I have to stop feeling this way because I know it will never be returned. Lord I wish I knew how to forget about you, I wish I knew how to unlove you. God do I wish I could… maybe then the pain will go away.

"Clary!" I look over and I see you walking towards me. Looking as amazing as always… like an angel among men. I put a smile on my face despite the broken feeling inside. "What are you doing over here? You never have looked so down at a party before. What's wrong Red?" I look down and slightly cringe at the nickname he gave me so long ago. I love hearing him call me that, however, it only makes me think of how I can't have you. I can't meet your golden eyes, I'm trying to hold myself together by a thread.

"It's nothing Blondie… don't worry about it." I mumble still transfixed by the floor. I feel his rough yet gentle hand grab ahold of my chin and slowly lifts my face up to meet his golden eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything…" I look deep into his eyes, they hold a confused look in them and the worry lines on his face are prominent. I want to tell him so badly… but I know I just can't. "Why does it feel like I'm losing you…?" he mumbles moving his other hand to cradle my face. I shut my eyes as I feel the tears begin to form.

"Not this time Jace…" I smile sadly "I need to go…" I walk away slowly. My internal battle is raging. My heart is telling me to tell him but my mind says to let him be happy with someone he really cares about. I head towards the door of Magnus's apartment and I refuse to look back to see if he's watching me leave. I feel his eyes burning into my back as I walk through that front door but I can't look back because if I do I may never be able to walk away. I'm doing this for me, I'm going to stop this pain. I make the 4 block walk back to my apartment, and as soon as I'm inside an exhausted sigh escapes my lips. I'm glad to be home, I can finally wallow in my own pity.

I change into my at home clothes, the ones that have dozens of small holes in them because tears corrode. They're the clothes that are so old and ratty that you only wear them when you're alone, like really alone. I shuffle over to my freezer and grab my favorite tub of ice cream and the biggest spoon in can find. I plop myself onto my couch with my ice cream in hand and sit in silence contemplating my life. I'm lost in a whirlwind of regrets and memories of Jace that I'm startled by someone shaking my shoulder. I jump in my seat as the world comes back into focus. Jace is crouched down in front of me.

"What... What are you doing here?" I ask around mouthful of ice cream, real classy move there Clary, real classy.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't follow you after you looked that upset?" he moves to the open spot next to me on the couch.

"But you were having fun with Kaelie and…" I trial off looking down at my ice cream.

"Will you look at me please… tell me what's wrong. I can't stand seeing you so upset! It's killing me Clary." He pleads

"I can't be around you anymore… I can't do it" I mumble as tears tumble out of my eyes.

"What… why not?" he looks so hurt, I swear I just saw his soul break before my very eyes.

"Because you love her! And I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore! I can't take the constant pain of seeing you with her! I can't be happy if you are with her. I can't unlove you no matter how much I want to because I know you will never love me back!" I say finally snapping.

"I do love you!" He says back with vigor.

"Not the way I want you to love me! I want you to look at me the way you look at her. I want you to hold me every damn night before I fall asleep! I want you! But I'm never going to have you so I need to leave." A sob escapes my throat, I bring my hands to my face and my knees to my chest, locking the freezing ice cream between my stomach and my thighs. The cold seeps through my worn down shirt but I could care less. My tears don't stop falling, and they seem like they never will. I feel Jace grab the ice cream and I hear it being placed on the coffee table. A second later I feel him move closer to me. He slides his arms around my small waist and pulls me into his lap. I feel his face nuzzle into the crook of my neck. "Jace…" I mumble.

"Sh…Clary just let me sit here like this for a little while longer, I don't want this to end, and I don't want to wake up from this dream…" my breath catches.

"Do you mean that?" I move my hands to unbury his face from my neck. Our faces are inches apart from one another.

"With all my heart Clary… with every fiber of my being." He stares at me for a moment longer before our faces simultaneously move slightly closer. "I thought you didn't see me that way. I was trying to get over you by dating around. I was trying to accept the fact that you would never see me as a lover but only as a friend. And because I would rather have you in my life and not be with you than tell you my feelings and lose you… I stayed quiet. I've regretted every second of that choice though. I could have had you so long ago. I could have been… no we could have been happy so long ago. I'm so sorry Red, I never meant to hurt you!" Jace's hands move to my face. His thumbs gently stroking away any tears that had fallen during his confession. Jace moves forward some more and he rests his forehead on mine. We sit here in silence for a moment working through everything that's just been said. The only sound in the room is our mingled breath.

I smile shyly at him and move even closer to him, I'm close enough to him that my lips barely brush against his. "So…" I whisper "are you going to kiss me or not?" the last part of the sentence comes out breathlessly. Jace's lips spread apart into a full blown smile before saying…

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you to say that." Before I can even think of a witty and sarcastic response his lips are firmly pressed against mine. It's a slow sweet kiss but there's definitely power behind it. The need for air breaks my lips away from his. Jace just keeps kissing me, he trails his lips across my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone. Each kiss is a sweet and spot peck that has me wanting more, so much more.

"Jace…" I say in a short airy gasp from his endless kisses.

"Hm?" he mumbles

"What about Kaelie? You're still with her… we… we shouldn't do this while you're with her." I say around his incredible kisses. Once I've said this though he stops his path of kisses and my head begins to clear of the lust and love filled haze.

"When I left the party tonight to come find you she had just about had it with me putting you before her. She said that if I walked out that door after you we were over… I gladly walked out that door. There was no way I was losing you for her. You're all I've ever wanted." He says smiling, and I can't help it a smile forms on my face as well.

"Well then…" I place a kiss along his jaw and I can feel his sharp intake of breath "let's take this somewhere more comfortable." I whispered in his ear before placing another soft kiss to his neck.

"Be my girlfriend and I'll take you up on that offer." He says while wearing his signature smirk.

"You have yourself a deal Blondie." I softly kiss his lips once again, god I'm never going to get tired of his lips. I feel him lift us off the couch and begins the walk to my bedroom.

"We have lots of time to make up for…" he says while places kisses on any exposed skin he can find. I giggle at his antics and think to myself _I really love my boyfriend… hm boyfriend… I could really get used to saying that…_


End file.
